


Can't We Be Like That Too, Kenma?

by JumpingInMuddlePuddles



Series: Mini Hinata's Crazy Adventures in Pestering Suga's Friends [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kozume Kenma, Dunno what else to tag, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kuroo is jealous of suga and shoyo's relationship, Sugawara Koushi and Hinata Shouyou are Brothers, Sugawara Koushi is on teh Starting Lineup, Volleyball, theyre cute friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingInMuddlePuddles/pseuds/JumpingInMuddlePuddles
Summary: Kuroo liked Karasuno well enough.They were fairly good volleyball players, and there were a certain few… characters on the team which made matches against the crows particularly entertaining.There was Tanaka and Nishinoya, the two 2nd years who reminded Kuroo strongly of Yamamoto. There was stoic Tsukishima, who had barely an inch off Lev’s height, and there was their captain, Daichi, the one Kuroo possessed a ‘friendly’ rivalry.Sugawara had never really stood out to Kuroo. He was Karasuno’s setter, another 3rd ear, but he just wasn’t really a face that Kuroo could distinguish in a crowd. Suga was just kind of there, and the fact that the teams loved so far away meant they could never really talk and grow a friendship – not that Kuroo felt inclined to do that.Until this practise match, however.Or: In which Kenma and Kuroo are brothers, as are Suga and Shoyo, and Shoyo helps Kenma find his passion for volleyball by being his unexpected friend. They are both 6.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Mini Hinata's Crazy Adventures in Pestering Suga's Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743682
Comments: 13
Kudos: 514





	Can't We Be Like That Too, Kenma?

**Author's Note:**

> Sugawara is on the starting line-up in this fic, because I feel like, without the quick attack and Hinata there to help him change, Kageyama wouldn't be that great at people skills or anything like that. He would still be a good setter, but his sets are probably all over the place like they were in middle school. 
> 
> I just want my baby Suga on the team like he deserves to be.

Kuroo liked Karasuno well enough.

They were fairly good volleyball players, and there were a certain few… characters on the team which made matches against the crows particularly entertaining.

There was Tanaka and Nishinoya, the two 2nd years who reminded Kuroo strongly of Yamamoto. There was stoic Tsukishima, who had barely an inch off Lev’s height, and there was their captain, Daichi, the one Kuroo possessed a ‘friendly’ rivalry.

Sugawara had never really stood out to Kuroo. He was Karasuno’s setter, another 3rd ear, but he just wasn’t really a face that Kuroo could distinguish in a crowd. Suga was just kind of there, and the fact that the teams loved so far away meant they could never really talk and grow a friendship – not that Kuroo felt inclined to do that.

Until this practise match, however.

Kuroo’s parents, two lovely women, had forced Kuroo to bring his little brother, Kenma, to the match with him.

He hadn’t really had a chance to object, one glance at Ma’s face and he was off dragging Kenma into the car towards the match with him. It was probably to give Kenma something to do, somethimg to be entertained with, something to be passionate about. Kuroo had to admit, all his brother seemed to do wa slay around on the couch and play Tetris on his DS – something that Kuroo was starting to regret buying for him last Christmas.

Its not that Kuroo didn’t like Kenma, he adored him, in actual fact, he just wasn’t remarkably interesting. He was bland, shy and contempt and annoying and in stark contrast to Kuroo and his boisterousness.

“Kenma? Did you bring those apple slices like Ma told you to?” Kuroo asked, rummaging through his rucksack Mom had given him for Kenma.

Kenma hummed, not looking up from his game. He swung his legs on the foldable chair and bashed 5he buttons aggressively.

“No…” He said finally, in his soft voice, after a moment of exasperated silence.

Kuroo groaned, fighting back annoyance as he dragged a hand down his face. “Kenma, you can’t live your life off of saturated fat.”

Kenma, the little demon 7-year-old glared At Kuroo through his hair, watching him darkly, before returning to his game with no reply. Kuroo went to chastise him, maybe he could leave Kenma with Lev, but then again, did he even trust Lev with Kenma? – when the doors to the gym bust open.

Karasuno, Kuroo thought. Rising to his feet, he cast one more helpless glance at his younger brother, before rushing over to greet the team. It was no use talking Kenma, he always ignored him, like Kuroo wasn’t worthy of his time. It stung a little.

Kuroo flashed his typical, smug smile. “Daichi! “ He greeted, giving the brown-haired guy a firm handshake.

Lev was already harassing Asahi – was that his name? - the ace looked pretty overwhelmed. Yamamoto was yelling at Tanaka, and Kuroo looked at them in time to see the pair smash their heads together, and he hid a grimace as he heard the thud when their skulls collided.

The halls echoed with rising chatter and Kuroo instantly felt the rope around his intestine unfurl slightly. Being around people, being with people, was his comfort zone. He was an extrovert, Kuroo flourished in crowds, he adored concerts, he just felt so at home, so alive with other people, much more comfortable than he would feel with just one other person.

Kuroo went to shake Suga’s hand, as he had multiple times before, and Kuroo prided himself on being polite. The silver haired dude was Daichi’s vice, after all.

“Hello.” Kuroo said, trying to make his voice sound pleasant. He reached out a hand to shake after making eye contact with Sugawara’s warm, amber irises. A moment passed, and Suga didn’t shake his hand.

Suga seemed to notice his confusion, and he gave Kuroo a sheepish smile, gesturing downwards. “Sorry, uh, my hands are a little tied.”

Kuroo followed his line of sight, frowning, when he saw a little ginger haired sprout clinging tightly to Sugawara’s hand, watching Kuroo with big, curious eyes.

A baby crow? Kuroo startled, he didn’t even see the kid, didn’t notice him. And Kuroo normally noticed everything. Huh. The kid seemed to be about Kenma’s age, maybe a little younger, as the kid was small. Sugawara Jr was buzzing with excitement, but managed to contain it by squeezing Suga’s hand very tightly.

Kuroo had never seen this kid before. “Uh… hi?”

“I like your shoes!” the ginger snap said loudly, ignoring proper introductions. “They’re volleyball ones, right?”

Kuroo let an easy smile slip onto his face, replacing his previous confusion. He bent down to the kid’s level, his knee complaining as he leaned against the hard ground. Kuroo was conscious of the watchful gazes of the rest of the Karasuno players burning into the back of his head, especially those of the first years. They were protective, huh?

“You bet, they’re volleyball shoes!” Kuroo laughed. Good thing he was great with kids. He had a suspicion if he made Sugawara Jr cry, he wouldn’t be able to walk for the next week. “they cost me an arm and a leg to buy, though. Too big for you, I bet.” The kid smiled like sunshine and Kuroo knew that he needed to befriend this kid right now. “I’m Kuroo.”

“Hi Kuroo!” The kid said brightly, spiky hair bouncing and dancing as he bopped his head, so the locks resembled fire. Kuroo waited for the kid to tell him his name – so he wasn’t just ‘kid’ in Kuroo’s head.

The kid smiled obliviously; and it look Suga clearing his throat and tugging on his arm for him to get the message. “Oh right! I’m Shoyo Sugawara, Koushi is my big brother.”

Kuroo made an ‘ah’ of realisation, and he rose to his feet. He ruffled Sugawara Jr’s – Shoyo’s - hair as the kid squeaked and squirmed out of the way, squirming out of Suga’s hold as he ran towards Tanaka and Nishinoya (both looked very pleased that h had chosen to run to them, and Yamamoto looked particularly confused).

Kuroo turned back to Suga. “He’s just a bundle of energy.” He commented.

Suga chuckled. “Isn’t he just! …-But he won’t distract anyone in the game,” He added hurriedly. “He’s pretty quiet if you give him a ball and a wall to bounce it off.”

Kuroo shrugged. Shoyo was like the opposite of Kenma, he was loud and enthusiastic and already seemed to have a love of volleyball. Do you think anyone would notice if Kuroo swapped Kenma with Shoyo and took Sugawara Jr home with him? Probably.

“That’s okay. I can set him up next to Kenma if that’s okay?” Kuroo gestured over his shoulder vaguely.

“Kenma?” Suga peered over Kuroo’s shoulder and his eyes lit up when he spotted the dark-haired boy sitting quietly on his game boy. “Aww, he looks so calm, maybe Shoyo could learn a few things bout voice control from him.”

“Voice control?”

“Him being loud is cute, yes, but not at 9pm when we’re trying to get him to go to sleep.”

Kuroo laughed at that, not his ‘hyena laugh’ as Lev had dubbed it, but an actual genuine chuckle. Suga grinned triumphantly.

“Maybe Kenma can learn some people skills from Shoyo, then. Seems like the ginger snap can get along with everyone.” Suga’s eyes sparkled as though he was sharing a secret joke with him.

“Let’s hope so,” He scratched the back of his neck, ruffling his silver hair, then called loudly to Shoyo, “Sho, can you come here please? The warm-ups will start in a few minutes and I want to make sure you eat those strawberries before we start.” Shoyo wiggled his way out of Nishinoya’s grip, looking as slippery as a snake, and darted over.

Suga started walking towards Kenma, with Kuroo in toe. He didn’t even look back to know that Shoyo was following him. Kuroo was amazed. If he started walking without checking on Kenma every over second, the boy would be lost to the crowds. He didn’t even make an effort of trying to keep up with Kuroo’s long stride, but complained about it anyway.

Shoyo was looking at Kenma with curiosity in those big golden eyes, and a slight eagerness.

“Kenma? This is Shoyo. Can you look after him whilst we play some games, please?”

Kenma peaked over his console momentarily, the way he always did before dubbing something not worth his time, before he then glanced at Suga, and then down to Shoyo. As soon as the two kid’s eyes met, Shoyo exploded, clambering onto the seat next to Kenma, before firing him with questions.

“Hi! My name is Shoyo! You’re Kenma, right? How old are you? I’m 6! Is Kuroo your brother? What school do you go to? Do you like volleyball? Do you want to play with me?”

Kenma was watching him, his bug eyes big. He looked overwhelmed.

Suga – bless that man’s soul – seemed to notice, and placed a hand on Shoyo’s shoulder. “kay, Shoyo, calm down. Not everyone you meet needs to be interrogated.” Shoyo was buzzing with exactment, like he had drunk about ten different energy drinks.

That seemed to put a dampener on Shoyo’s mood, and he deflated slightly, looking remotely like a kicked puppy. “Sorry Nii-san,” He said quietly. “I just don’t have a lot of friends – everyone says I’m really annoying. I’m sorry.” The heartbroken look on his face took Kuroo’s breath away.

“I don’t mind…” Kenma said quietly behind his DS, making all three of the others look up in shock.

Shoyo brightened again. “Really? You don’t think I’m annoying?”

“Excitable? Yes. Annoying? No.” Kenma gave Shoyo a small smile. It was barely there, ghosting his lips, but it was enough to make Shoyo squeal with joy.

“Thank you, Kenma-chan! Can I call you Ken-chan?” Kenma nodded, and Shoyo’s smile grew until it looked like it was about to burst off of his face. “Do you like volleyball? Do you want to play with me whilst the big kids play their game too?”

Kenma shrugged. “I don’t mind…”

“Great!” Shoyo leapt off the foldable chair and waited – albeit pretty patiently – for Kenma to shut down his game. “What were you playing?” He asked as Kenma stuffed his console into his bag.

“Animal Crossing.” Kenma said in his usual soft tone of voice, like he was ready to be ridiculed. Kuroo frowned, Kenma had always been very self-conscious, and shy, but was he getting teased at school? Kuroo needed to look into it, and maybe threaten some teachers. He was 6’1, after all, and if he wore a leather jacket, he would look like a gangster.

“I love animal crossing!” Shoyo exploded, and Kenma’s eyes were alight with pleasant surprise.

Kenma slid off the chair and he tried to conceal his smile as Shoyo turned back to Suga who was watching the two interact fondly.

“Nii-san? Do you have a spare ball we can use?” He asked.

“Please.” Kenma added. Shoyo glanced at him, then nodded eagerly.

“Well, since Kenma asked so nicely, I guess we could see if we have a spare.” Kuroo said, glad that his kid had remembered to ask politely. _Ha, take that, Suga, who was the better older brother now?_

“Oi! Shibiyama!” Kuroo hollered to where his team was starting to warm up behind the volleyball net. The libero perked up. “Throw us a ball, would ya?”

Shibiyama rolled his eyes but obediently grabbed a volleyball and threw it towards them, landing perfectly in Kuroo’s open arms. He marvelled at the libero’s great aim. Kuroo then passed the ball down to a shiny eyed Shoyo.

“Don’t leave the gym, okay, Sho?” Suga said. Shoyo nodded and squeezed the ball between his palms.

“Come on, Kenma! Ltes go play over there!” Shoyo started to run towards the far corner of the hall, before he paused and darted bak towards Suga, dropping the ball in the process. He wrapped his small, twiggy arms around Suga’s middle. “Do your best!” His voice was muffled in Suga’s uniform.

Suga took a breath, his lips pressed into a line to surpress his smile. Beside him, Kuroo melted. Was it even legal to be that adorable? Suga ruffled Shoyo’s hair, as the kid released him.

“Of course, I will, Sho. I always do.”

Oh, that sucker punched Kuroo right in the feels. Why couldn’t Kenma be that wholesome towards him? Maybe if he dyed Kenma’s hair red whilst the kid was asleep, no one would notice if they were swapped…

Kuroo was so caught up in his thought he didn’t even realise that both the kids and Suga had disappeared. Kenma and Shoyo were talking excitedly – well, Shoyo looked excited, Kenma just looked tired; maybe Kuroo needed to make his bedtime earlier – and Suga was already back with his team.

Kuroo grinned, high key resembling a hyena, and scurried back to his team.

“Your brother is so cool,” Shoyo said breathlessly, big eyes watching the dark-haired ace-spiker as he went to spike another ball thrown to him. Shoyo wished to do that someday. The way his hand jolted with the impact of smacking the ball into the ground, Shoyo thought there should be steam coming off the ball with how much raw power he had thrown into this spike, how much energy he had thrown into every spike.

Kenma looked up, following Shoyo’s line of sight and shrugged. “I guess. Being a setter seems cooler, though. Like what Sugawara-san does.”

Shoyo thought for a moment, his excited jumping movements stilled for just a second, like all of the energy he had been spending on his muscles was suddenly being used by his brain on the flick of a switch.

“I guess,” Sho-chan said finally. “Setters are very important to the team, they’re the sc-strut-structure,” Kenma smiled as Shoyo struggled to pronounce the word. “Of the team, with the libero too. Spikers can’t do anything without the setters help. They need to be accurate with their thows. That’s what Nii-san said, and he’s vice-captain.”

Kenma’s eyes ever left the playing court, instead, he was watching Sugawara, Shoyo’s brother, instead of Kuroo. His sharp golden eyes follow3ed the silver haired 3rd year as he darted around the court, throwing and receiving, and – like Sho-chan had said, being the backbone of the team. It must be stressful, knowing that the team had to rely on you that much, though.

“Everyone on the team mess up though,” Shoyo told Kenma, and he jolted. Had he said that out loud? “It isn’t the setter’s job to be perfect all the time, just like it isn’t the spiker’s job to miss every single blocker. Its about getting around that obstacle.” Shoyo tugged on Kenma’s wrist, turning the other boy towards him. “If you were my setter, though, Ken-chan, I would make sure to hit every single one of your spikes! I want to be the ace of Karasuno – just like Asahi!”

Knema’s eyes softened and he squeezed Shoyo’s hand. “You want to go to Karasuno?” He asked.

Shoyo nodded eagerly. “Once I get through middle school, I want to be just like The Tiny Giant and go to Karasuno ad go to Nationals – just like Nii-san wants to. And if he can’t, or he loses, I will win for him.”

Kenma was taken aback by the passionate sparkling of Shoyo’s brown eyes. Was this what competitiveness felt like? Being unafraid to stand out in a crowd and able to bask in all of the positive attention? Kenma wanted that, wanted to feel that way. And maybe Shoyo was the one to help him do that.

“We’re the same age, right?” Kenma asked quietly, his brain still whizzing a thousand miles per hour.

Shoyo nodded. “Yep!” Popping the ‘p’, in typical Shoyo fashion, Kenma was learning.

“Do you think that we could both go to Karasuno?” Shoyo was quiet, and Kenma’s heart lurched. “We don’t have to, its not like you probably don’t have any other friends I don’t really like volleyball that much and I live so far away-“

Shoyo flung himself at Kenma. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! That would be amazing!” He squealed, untangling himself from Kenma’s stiff form and started jumping about with renewed energy. “Ken-chan! That would be the best thing ever! Holy cow! We’d be on the same team and we could practise every day and we could be in the same classes and yes!” Shoyo was talking so fast, his words blurring over one another, and he was anting by the end of his little speech.

“Let’s tell Kuroo-san when they’ve finished their game!”

“Is it okay if I tell him? He might say no, and I want to be the one to tell him” Kenma said shyly, picking up the ball and spinning it between his palms. Shoyo was calm for a moment, then he grinned.

“Of course! It’s your brother! Silly me, of course you’d want to be the one to tell him.”

Kenma saw the envious way Kuroo looked at Sugawara-san and Shoyo. He wasn’t stupid, he knew his brother wanted to get along with him better. And maybe, by telling Kuroo he wanted to be a setter, that he wanted to play competitively, it would allow Kenma to see the rare, genuine, and proud smile that graced Kuroo’s features every once in a while. Kenma would make sure that real smile – the authentic one – would stay on Kuroo’s face as long as it possible could.


End file.
